Cad Bane
Cad Bane is a Duros Bounty Hunter from the Star Wars universe. He is a recurring antagonist in Star Wars: The Clone Wars also he appears in graffiti art on the Ghost in Star Wars Rebels. Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Cad Bane first appears in the season one finale "Hostage Crisis", where he infiltrates the Senate building on Coruscant alongside a team of fellow bounty hunters. There he holds a group of senators hostage, and demands that Ziro the Hutt be released in exchange for their lives. In the second season, Cad Bane is contacted by Darth Sidious for a special assignment: the capture of a Holocron from inside the Jedi Temple. Bane finds himself in a massive struggle for the stolen Holocron as Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano attempt to take it back. He is briefly captured before leading Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu into a trap in his headquarters, allowing him to escape. In the third season further details are revealed about Bane's attack on the senate building. The episode "Evil Plans" takes place before the events of the season one finale, and depicts Bane capturing the two droids R2-D2 and C-3PO who involuntarily give him the plans to the Senate building. Then in the following episode "Hunt for Ziro", which takes place after "Hostage Crisis", it is revealed that he was hired to extract Ziro from custody by Jabba the Hutt, due to an incriminating datapad the latter possessed. Shortly after Bane is congratulated by Jabba for his success, Ziro escapes and the bounty hunter is hired to track down and capture the rogue Hutt. He is eventually able to locate his target on the planet Teth but upon arrival he finds Ziro dead and the datapad missing. A short altercation between two Jedi who were also searching for the Hutt ensues but Bane is able to escape nonetheless. During the fourth season, Cad Bane is revealed to be in a Republic prison. He is then hired by fellow convict Moralo Eval for a job by Count Dooku to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine on Naboo. However, Kenobi poses as bounty hunter Rako Hardeen and manages to foil the plot even though Dooku escapes while Bane was arrested (supposedly for good this time). Star Wars Rebels He appears in the episode "Fighter Flight" in Graffiti art on the Ghost along with other Bounty Hunter Embo. Printed media He appears in the five-part Marvel Comics comic book miniseries ''Star Wars: Darth Maul, set before the events of the prequel trilogy, where he aides Darth Maul in kidnapping a Jedi Padawan. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 He appears after the General Grievous fight on Geonosis and appears after you take TD-54 to the Jedi Council he steals TD-54 and you must chase him through the sky and then through the city of Coruscant he escapes but leaves TD-54 Behind. Gallery Sidious_hiring_Bane.png Bane_tortures_Ropal.png Cad-Bane.jpg Cad Bane holocron.jpg BaneTodoHELIOS-3E.png Cad Bane in control.jpg BaneKenobi-Showdown.jpg MyHero-TB.png CadBane-SWSB.jpg Cad_Bane.jpg CadBane_img_2.jpg Cad_Bane_cover.png Cad Bade Holocron FF.png Cad-Bane-clonetrooper-SWCT.png Fighter_Flight_Easter_Egg.jpg 75024_cad_bane.png|LEGO Cad Bane minifigure Series5_banner.jpg Cad Bane Racer.jpg Cad Bane Racer Car.jpg Cad_bane.png|Cad Bane in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Cad Bane DI3.jpg totr_bane.jpg Cad Bane POP.png|Pop Figurine Trivia *Cad Bane had possibly met Sabine Wren before due to her graffiti artwork being of himself and Embo in the episode "Fighter Flight". *Cad Bane was designed from unused concept art of a bounty hunter developed for A New Hope. *According to Dave Filoni, supervising director for Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Bane's iconic toothpick was originally intended to be a cigarette, but the idea was dropped due to its negative and commercial-like message. *Before the cancellation of The Clone Wars TV series, Cad Bane was set to make an appearance during a four-episode arc starring him and Boba Fett. The two were going to team up for a "rescue mission" on Tatooine where Tusken Raiders had kidnapped a child. It would emphasize Boba's and Cad's relation to one another as Cad had known Jango. Cad Bane would also get new clothes and a new ship called the "Justifier". *In a clip revealed during the Animated Origins and Unexpected Fates panel at Celebration Orlando in 2017, Cad Bane and other Bounty Hunters had ended an insurrection by Fett. To finish it, they engaged in a stand-of duel. External Links * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Bounty hunters Category:Villains Category:Star Wars villains Category:Mercenaries Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Adults Category:Acquired characters Category:Star Wars characters